vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Berta Mori Weiggert
|-|Base= |-|Typhon= Summary Berta Mori Weiggert is one of the six members of the Governing Council, belonging to the Fraternity, the male wing of the Council. She is a second-year student at the Academia. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | 8-A Name: Berta Mori Weiggert, Silver SwordSilver Samurai Origin: Ourai no Gahkthun Gender: Female Age: Around 18-19 Classification: Samurai Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction (Her Laevateinn can attack both the physical and ethereal), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery (Is skilled in the use of her Laevateinn in both its sword and long handled form, enough to be able to fight and keep up with Tesla's lightning attacks and thunderblades), Body Puppetry (Can control human-like objects such as Automatons), Statistics Amplification (Her Art can strengthen any human-like objects in her possession), Minor Reality Warping, Dimensional Travel | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Heat Manipulation Attack Potency: Building level (Comparable to Base Tesla) | ' Multi-City Block level ' (Can destroy several residential areas of a city) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can dodge and react to lightning attacks from Tesla as well as keep up and trade blows with the latters thunderblades) | Supersonic (Exceeds the speed of sound), Speed of Light with heat ray (Fires thermal radiation at her opponent) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Class K via sheer size Striking Strength: Building Class | ' Multi-City Block Class' Durability: Building level | ' Multi-City Block level ' Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range | Kilometers Standard Equipment: * Engine Blade Laevatein: A blade granted to her by the Chairmen of the Academia. It is made to slay monsters, which is able to cut both the physical and ethereal. It possesses a hex and Green Stone embed, so it is especially lethal against fantasy creatures including beings like Tesla who is the Avatar of Lightning. While it looks like a katana, its true form has its handle extended, making it into something akin to a spear or a halberd. Intelligence: Genius (Can easily manipulate and guide dozens of complex systems of complex science in order to control her Automaton Typhon. She is also a very skilled fighter and strategist, having trained herself able to fight a being as fast as Tesla due to taking notes from Walther informing her of his abilities and keep up with his attacks as well as fight using only her blade and trained body) Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Art:' An Art is a power granted to students of the Academia from the Bell of Gahkthun, the power originating from the Golden King as a limited form of his Cracking. Despite its limited form, an Art is capable of ignoring even the laws of physics, and allows the user to perform any kind of phenomena granted to them. **'Operate:' Berta's Art which allows her to control any objects of human form. With it, she is capable of controlling up to 100,000 mindless humanoid automatons simultaneously. She can even use this to control a singular unit, in the form of her Megamaton Typhon. In addition, Berta's Art can also allow her to amplify the power of the object her Art is controlling, increasing their capabilities beyond their normal limits. *'Cracking:' Also known as Phenomenon Equation. A form of “scientific formula” that was officially invented by Archduke Astaire (Tick Tock Man planted the idea into his mind, and Cracking’s power comes from him) that’s capable of warping reality to achieve a variety of effects. The effect it could achieve varies from just simply heating a mechanical arm to the point it could melt the human body instantly all the way to shaping the laws of reality as the user sees fit. The members of the Governing Council like Berta are able to use the equation to enter a land of distortion, formed within a rift in reality. Key: Base | Typhon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:What a Beautiful series Category:Ourai no Gahkthun ~What a Shining Braves~ Category:Samurai Category:Heat Users Category:Sword Users Category:Geniuses Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Tier 8